Rumpelstilzchen
Rumpelstilzchen (eng. Rumplestiltskin) Der Dunkle, Krokodil oder auch Das Biest ist ein Hauptprotagonist in Once Upon A Time. Er ist der mächtigste Magier der Welt und der Erschaffer des Dunklen Fluches der die Märchenfiguren nach Storybrooke Verbannd. Sein Gegenpart in Storybrooke ist [[Mr. Gold|'Mr. Gold']] Geschichte In seinen jungen Jahren lebt Rumpelstilzchen mit seinem Vater Malcolm in einem Dorf. Malcolm ist ein Spieler und Betrüger mit großen Geldsorgen und wird oft "Feigling" genannt und als solcher betitelt. Irgendwan bringt Malcom seinen Sohn zu zwei Spinnerinnen. Dort soll Rumpelstilzchen warten, bis Malcolm eine gutbezahlte Arbeit gefunden hat. Als Abschiedsgeschenk bekommt er eine Puppe, welche er Peter Pan nennt. In seiner Zeit bei den beiden Frauen lernt Rumpelstilzchen das Spinnen und sie versuchen ihm einzuschärfen, dass er nur ohne seinen Vater besser dran wäre. Die beiden Frauen geben Rumpelstilzchen eine magische Bohne in der Hoffnung das er diese benutzt um eine glückliche Zukunft ohne seinen Vater zu führen. Engegen ihren erwartungen möchte Rupelstilzchen nicht alleine reisen, und möchte auf seinen Vater warten, die Frauen sagen ihm jedoch das er gar nicht auf Arbeitssuche ist, sondern sich ohne seinen Sohn herumtreibt. Denoch sucht er seinen Vater Malcom auf, welcher wieder dabei ist seine Kartenspiele vorzuführen, und zeigt ihm seine magische Bohne. Malcom reagiert begeistert, den er sieht seine gelegenheit in das Land seiner Träume zurückzugelangen, Neverland. Dort angekommen macht Malcom eine Entdeckung, er kann nicht mehr fliegen wel er kein Kind mehr ist. Zusammen mit seinen Sohn will er auf einen Baum klettern um Pixistaub zu holen. Engegen Rupelstilzchens besorgniss klettert Malcom immer weiter. Oben auf den Baum erfährt Malcom das er nicht fligen kann, weil er nicht jung genug ist. Seine einzige Möglichkeit ist Rumpelstilzchen zu verlassen, da dieser ihn hindert wieder jung zu werden. Nachdem Malcom dies sagt taucht der Schatten auf und nimt Rumpelstilzchen mit sich. Dieser sieht wie sich sein Vater wieder in ein Kind zurückverwandelt. Genau wie Rupelstilzchens Puppe nennt sich Malcom Peter Pan. Zurück in seinem Dorf wächs er bei den beiden Spinnerinnen auf. Vergangenheit Rupelstilzchen ist als ein gewöhnlicher Mann und mit einer Frau namens Milah verheiratet. Eines tages bekommt Rumpel ein Einberufungsbefehl für die Oger-Kriege. Damit sieht er seine möglichkeit zu beweisen das er kein Feigling wie sein Vater ist und geht an die Front. Dort soll er eine Seherin bewachen. Die beiden reden ein wenig miteinander. Für ein Glas Wasser möchte sie ihn etwas voraussagen. Er stimmt zu und erfährt das seine Frau Milah schwanger ist. Außerdem sagt sie das sein Sohn ohne Vater aufwachsen wird. Über die Worte der Seherin ist Rumpelstilzchen erschüttert und entschließt sich daher dazu, sich selbst zu verstümmeln, damit er nach Hause geschickt wird. Zu Hause wird er von Milah mit ihren neugeborenen Sohn, den die beiden Baelfire nennen, erwartet. Jedoch verlangt Milah zu wissen ob es war ist, dass er sich selbst verletzte um nach Hause geschickt zu werden. Da Rumpelstilzchen das nicht abstreiten kann, wendet sich Milah enttäuscht von ihm ab. Somit ist das Glück der Familie zerstörrt. Bald darauf sind Rumpel, Milah und Baefire im Wald Unterwegs. Beide streiten sich un merken nicht das Beafire von einer Schlage gebissen wurde. Da es ihrem Sohn nach dem Schlangenbiss immer schlechter geht, wenden sich Rumpelstilzchen und Milah an den Heiler Fendrake. Dieser findet heraus welche Schlange es war und sagt das nur noch Magie in retten kann. Jedoch kostet der Trank 100 Goldstücke, und so viel haben sie nicht. Milah überredet Rumpel ihn zu stehlen und Fendrake im Notfall zu töten. Dieser schleicht sich bei Nacht in seiner Hütte, wegt ihn aber dabei versehendlich auf. Obwohl er die Möglichkeit bekommt Fendrake zu töten, kann Rumpel es nicht über sich bringen und die beiden schließen einen Handel. Danach kehrt er zu Milah und seinem Sohn zurück und erzählt von dem Handel der daraus besteht, dass Fendrake ihr zweitgeborenes Kind bekommt. Seine Frau reagiert entsetzt, da er ihre gemeinsame Zukunft einfach so verkauft hat. Während Rumpelstilzchen sich mit seinem Ruf als Feigling abfindet, stört Milah sich daran. Sie hält sich immer mehr in Gasthäusern herum wo sie sich mit dem Piraten Killian Jones anfreundet. Dieser erzählt ihr von seinen abenteuerlichen Geschichten, welche sie faszinieren. Eines Tages erhält Rumpelstilzchen die Nachricht, dass Milah von den Piraten entführt wurde, und nimmt all seinen Mut zusammen, um die Männer zu stellen. Jones jedoch will um Milah mit ihm Kämpfen, diese will nähmlich dort bleiben, allerdings weigert sich Rumpel. Er kehrt bedrückt ohne Milah nach Hause zurück und muss sich von nun an alleine um Baefire kümmern. Sein Geld verdient er mit dem Spinnen. Rupel liebt seinen Sohn über alles. Bald jedoch muss Baefire in den Krieg, Rumpel hat drei Tage Zeit etwas zu unternehmen. Zusammen mit seinem Sohn, der lieber kämpfen will, fliehen sie in den Wald. Sie werden verspottet und dürfen gehen, da Baelfire noch nicht alt genug ist. In der Nacht treffen sie einen alten Mann, der anbietet, ihnen zu helfen, wenn sie ihm etwas zu Essen geben und ihm Gesellschaft leisten. Der Mann erzählt Rumpelstilzchen vom Dunklen und seinem Dolch. Der Mann rät, dass Rumpelstilzchen einen Dolch stehlen soll, mit dem man den Dunklen kontrolieren kann. Rumpel ist verzweifel und stiehlt den Dolch. Er stellt den Dunklen, wird von diesem aber so wütend gemacht, dass er ihn mit dem Dolch ersticht. Der Dunkle stehlt sich als der alte Mann heraus. Er erklärt im Sterben, dass Rumpelstilzchen nun der Dunkle ist. Der Name von Rumpelstilzchen erscheint nun auf seinen Dolch. Persönlichkeit Rupelstilzchen hat eine sehr eigenwillige Persönlichkeit. Er wird oft wie sein Vater als Feigling bezeichnet. Er tut nichts ohne seinen eigenen Vorteil dabei zu erkennen. Früher nutzt er seine Macht um die Frontlands unsicher zu machen, aber dies war seine einzige gute Tat. Danach brachte er Leute für die kleinsten Vergehen oder weil sie ein winziges Risiko darstellten. Er wurde mit der Zeit grausamer und sein Herz erfinstert sich. Er ist auch sehr sarkastisch, launisch und jährzornig. Er denkt das niemand ihn je lieben könnte und stöhst daher alle (Belle) von sich. Rumpelstilzchen ist sehr Rachsüchtig, was sich zeigt als er Milah das Herz rausreist, oder Belle von sich stößt. Aussehen Rumpelstilzchen hat lange schwarze Fingernägel und schuppige, aschbraune Haut. Seine Haare sind schulterlang, leicht bis stark gelockt braune mit einem graustich. Seine Augen wirken größer und haben eine goldene Iris, die Pupillen sind auch stark geweitet. Seine Zähne sind schief, einige von ihnen sind vergoldet. Fähigkeiten & Stärken Rupelstilzchen hat sehr starke und dunkle Magie, welcher er grausam einsetzen kann. Seine Macht ist beinahe unbegrenzt. Er ist in der Lage, mächtige Tränke zu brauen und scheint einem Menschen ähnlich wie eine Fee nahezu alle Wünsche zu erfüllen. Jedoch macht er dies nicht umsonst, sondern verlangt hohe Preise dafür. "''Jeder Zauber hat seinen Preis" ''wie er immer sagt. Da sie Dunkelheit in ihm ein Fluch ist kann er mit dem Kuss der wahren Liebe besiegt werden. Die Seherin übertrug ihre hellsichtigen Kräfte, wodurch er in der lage ist die Zukunft zu sehen, um zu wissen welchen Handel er abschließen muss um seine Ziele zu erreichen. * Unterblichkeit * Unbegrenzte Macht * Unverwundbarkeit * Unbegrenztes Wissen Schwächen Als Dunkler hat auch er Schwächen, welchen ihn töten, gefährlich werden, oder kontrollieren können. Er kann keine Tote auferstehen lassen, Portale sprengen, Unsterblickeit verleihen (nur Jugend, so lange sie leben), Andere dazu bringen sich zu verlieben oder Gedanken lesen. * Dolch des Dunklen * Excalibur Beziehungen Milah Milah und Rupelstilzchen waren Verheiratet und hatten einen gemeinsamen Sohn namens Baelfire. Milah verachtete ihren Mann und nannte ihn einen Feigling weil er in Oger-Kriegen flüchtete und sich selbst verstümmelte. Sie findet er hätte lieber kämpfen und dabei sterben sollen als sich feige zu verstecken. Sie wird immer unglücklicher. Sie und Rumpelstilzchen stritten nur noch. Sie verliebte sich in einen Piraten nahmens Killian Jones, welcher sie mit seinen abenteuerlichen Geschichten fasziniert. Sie verlässt ihren Sohn und Rupelstilzchen um Piratin zu werden. Rumpelstilchen will sie hollen, muss aber mit Killian Jones um sie kämpfen. Er weigert sich und muss seinen Sohn alleine großziehen. Jahre später, nachdem Rumpelstilzchen zum Dunklen geworden ist besucht er sie erneut. Sie bietet ihm eine magische Bohne an, wenn er sie und Jones am Leben lässt. Außerdem enthüllt sie, dass sie Jones liebt. Es scheint als wäre er einverstanden mit dem Deal, doch als sie ihn sagt das es feige von ihr war und sie es bereute, reisst er ihr in einem Wutanfall ihr Herz aus der Brust. Sie gesteht Jones ihre Liebe und stirbt in seinen Armen. Belle Belle ist die Tochter von Maurice, der Rupelstilzchen zu Hilfe ruft um die Ogerkriege zu Gewinnen. Dieser gibt sich einverstanden, doch nicht für Gold da er es selbst spinnen kann. Er verlangt seine Tochter Belle, nicht als Frau, sondern als Haushälterin für sein Anwesen. Maurice und Gaston, Belles Verlobter, sind von dieser Idee gar nicht begeistert und möchten das schöne Mädchen keinesfalls in die Hände des Monsters geben. Doch Belle trifft ihre eigene Entscheidung, um ihre Freunde und ihre Familie zu beschützen, un geht mit Rupelstilzchen. Dort bekommt sie eine Zelle als "Zimmer" und muss sich nun um Seine Anwesen, seine Kleidung, Sein Essen und sonstiges kümmern. Anfangs hat sie noch Angst vor ihn, und zerbricht, als er einen seiner kleinen Späße macht, eine Tasse. Zu ihrer Überaschung Interessiert sich Rumpel kein Stück für die Tasse, welche später zu einem wichtigen Teil seines lebens wird. Belle erkennt nach und nach das Rumpel gar nicht so Böse ist wie er tut, und beginnt das gute in ihn zu sehen. Rumpelstilzchen findet das Interesse der jungen Frau an ihm zunächst seltsam, jedoch öffnet er sich ihr schritt für schriit und offenbart ihr Bruchstücke seiner Vergangenheit. Als er Belle vor einem Fall von einer Leiter rettet, ist es auch um ihn geschehen und er verliebt sich. Er lässt sie gehen, hofft aber heimlich das sie wiederkommt. Als Belle sich auf den weg macht begegnet ihr die Böse Königin die ihr verrät, dass sie Rumpelstilzchen durch den Kuss der wahren Liebe wieder zu einem ganz normalen Mann machen kann. Von der Hoffnung gepackt kehrt Belle zu Rumpelstilzchen zurück, der seine Freude kaum verbergen kann. Sie reden ein wenig, er wirkt leicht nervös, und sie nimmt allen Mut zusammen um ihn zu Küssen. Zunächst erwiedert er ihren Kuss, vor ihren Augen verwandelt er sich langsam in einen Mann zurück, doch anders als von Belle erhofft, ist Rumpel darüber nicht glücklich, sondern sehr wütend. Er unterstellt ihr gemeinsame Sache mit der Königin zu machen um seine Macht zu stehlen. Jegliche Erklärung ihrerseids schlagen fehl. Rumpelstilzchen ist fest davon überzeugt, dass niemand ihn lieben kann. Er sperrt Belle in eine Zelle. Einige Zeit später wirft er sie schließlich aus dem Schloss heraus. Doch Belle lässt es sich nicht nehmen ihn noch einmal die Meinung zu sagen und nennt ihn einen Feigling, da er nicht auf die Liebe vertraue. Nun bleibe ihm nichts mehr als ein blutiges Herz und eine zerbrochene Tee Tasse. Obwohl Rumpelstilzchen um die Wahrheit ihrer Worte weiß, behauptet er, ihm sei Macht wichtiger als Liebe oder Sie. Wenig später erhält er besuch von der Bösen Königin die ihm erzählt das Belle zu ihrem Vater zurückkehrte, dieser sie jedoch einsperrte und sie sich schließlich von einem Turm in den Tode stürzte. Rumpelstilzchen ist nach dieser Nachricht am Boden zerstört, verwüstet sein Schloss und stellt dann die kaputte Tasse auf ein Podest. Jedoch weiß er nicht das Die Böse Königin ihn anlog. Belle lebt und wird von Regina gefangen gehalten. Nachdem Belle einige Abenteuer erlebte und sich entschloss, zurück zu Rumpelstilzchen zu gehen, um für ihre Liebe zu kämpfen, wurde sie von Regina gefasst und eingekerkert. Cora Mills ~Wird Überarbeitet~ Zelena ~Wird Überarbeitet~ Trivia * Er basiert auf das Krokodil der Peter Pan Saga * Er ist auch das Biest aus "Die Schöne und das Biest." * Er ist der vierte bekannte Dunkle * Belle ist seine wahre Liebe * Die Kaputte Tee Tasse ist einer der wichtigsten Dinge in seinem Leben